


Collectors Items Playlist

by ohcaroline



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Other, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcaroline/pseuds/ohcaroline
Summary: Songs for Chez Kostan





	

**Soundtrack for[Untitled (Collectors Items)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8162680/chapters/18705127)**

★ [Miles Davis - Collectors Items (full album)](https://youtu.be/XSXHznWVODk?list=PLdhGk7gKuZxbMwDxGhjWkmUL74ALTcDEW) ★

  1. [Joe Turner - Shake, Rattle & Roll](https://youtu.be/Y9wTQsAgktg)
  2. [Rufus Thomas - Rocket 88](https://youtu.be/4l0yqb6prd8)
  3. [Louis Prima - Jump, Jive & Wail](https://youtu.be/VmT7jwEKiXo)
  4. [Elvis Presley - Blue Suede Shoes](https://youtu.be/SuqF_LC_U7Y)
  5. [Johnny Cash - Cry Cry Cry](https://youtu.be/XHaVmFKnK7w)
  6. [Cake - Strangers in the Night](https://youtu.be/lBALD4uLjeY)
  7. [Lucyfire - Sharp Dressed Man](https://youtu.be/KOR1j2FrYfo)
  8. [Concrete Blonde - Joey](https://youtu.be/OdpTcvSn8HQ)
  9. [Diana Krall - Gee Baby, Ain't I Good to You](https://youtu.be/ISEJ7IfVgHY)
  10. [House of Pain - Jump Around](https://youtu.be/KZaz7OqyTHQ)



bonus track: [Janie's Got a Gun](https://youtu.be/o_KytLO2WME)


End file.
